


And Death Came From Within

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : The Serpent’s Lair, Forever in a Day, Crystal SkullSUMMARY : Missing scene from Crystal Skull, While SG-1 is investigating a Mayan pyramid on an alien planet,Daniel and Jack get separated from the others, something is wrong with Daniel, and things only get worse from there: my story of Daniel’s appendix





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | And Death Came From Within

            “So, Daniel, remind me why we’re here again.”  SG-1 had just stepped out through the wormhole onto P3X-594, and Colonel Jack O’Neill was already looking very bored.  As far as the eye could see, there was nothing, nothing but sand which swirled through the air in tiny vortices.  It was one of the most boring planets he’d seen in a while, but hey -- at least there weren’t any trees here.

      Doctor Daniel Jackson, already with an absent expression on his face, did not even bother to look at Jack as he answered.  “Um... SG-5 found a pyramid here, like the one on P7X-377.   They said there were... writings of some kind.  From the little I was able to see from the videos they brought back, the implications could be incredible.   Do you even realise -- ?”

            Jack rolled his eyes.  “Of course we do, Daniel.  I don’t see a pyramid, though.”

            With an effort, Daniel brought his gaze back from the distance and looked at Jack, his eyes very blue beneath the sand-coloured hat he wore.   “You know you guys didn’t have to come.   And the pyramid’s here, it’s just... well, it’s got to be here somewhere... I think.”

            Jack raised his eyebrow, but didn’t comment on that last sentence.   “Hey, you know how you get when you find this meaning of life stuff; you need someone to watch your back.”

            “He’s right, Daniel,” Major Samantha Carter spoke up, finishing her brief survey of the surrounding area.  “Besides, we didn’t have anything better to do.”

            “Thanks, Sam... I think.”

            “Speak for yourself, Carter.  There’s a little lake up in Minnesota where the fish are this big, and one of them has my name on it.”

            All three stared at the space between his hands.

            “What?” Jack’s voice was defensive.  Under their scrutiny, he brought his hands closer together.   “Well, maybe more like this...  Anyway, you’ll never get to see one because I’m here instead, in the middle of a lot of... sand.  How exciting, I can’t wait to tell all the kids at home about this.   Teal’c wanted to go fishing, too, right Teal’c?”

            

Teal’c turned away, raising an eyebrow.  “I did not.”

            Jack stared straight ahead for a few seconds, acutely aware of Sam ducking her head to hide a smile, then cleared his throat loudly.   “So... where’s this temple, Danny boy?”

            “I’m not really sure, Jack.”

            Jack quirked an eyebrow, annoyance on his face.  “You’re... not... sure?”

            “Not exactly.  You see, SG-5 said that this pyramid was nearly covered by sand when they got here.   Apparently, it’s now been completely buried.   They gave us the general location, but we don’t know where it is exactly.”

            “Ah.   Well, come on, kids, let’s start walking.  I think we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

~*~

            

“Okay, campers, this is it.  Sand, sand, and more sand.   Fascinating, isn’t it?”   They had been walking for two hours with nothing to look at but sand, and Jack was fast losing what little patience he had.  “I don’t see anything, Daniel.”

            Daniel glanced at his notes and then at the surrounding area, a puzzled expression on his face.  “Well, this is it.   It has to be around here somewhere.”   He wandered off aimlessly, a little frown on his forehead and his eyes vacant.

            Sam glanced up from the instrument she was holding.   “Yes, sir, it must be here. I’m getting very strong naquadah readings from somewhere nearby.”

            Jack raised an eyebrow.  “Naquadah, Carter?”

            “Yes, sir.  SG-5 reported that that was how they found the pyramid in the first place.  Apparently, large amounts of naquadah were originally used in its construction.  We’ve never heard of another culture that did this, and I have no idea what the purpose of it would be.  Sir, the reason, whatever it is, could have lasting implications on -- ”

            “Carter!” Jack burst out from where he was sitting on the sand.   Sam looked at him inquiringly.  “Look, it’s bad enough that I have to listen to Daniel spouting stuff all the time about implications and whatever, but I don’t want to hear it from you too.  Just find me the pyramid, okay?”

            “Yes, sir.  From what I can tell, it should be right about – “

            “Ow!”

            “Looks like you found it on your own, Daniel.”

            “Uh... yeah.  Thanks, Sam.”

            When Jack came over the dune to join them, he saw Daniel standing there, rubbing his shin, while Sam was down on her knees digging in the sand by his feet.

            “Carter?”

            Sam looked up, her      eyes alert and interested.  “Daniel seems to have literally stumbled on the very top of the pyramid.   It was buried enough so that it wasn’t visible underneath the sand, but it was near enough to the surface for him to trip over.”

            Jack looked at Daniel, who was still massaging his leg with one hand.   “Trust you for that, Daniel.   Heck, we don’t even need any of Carter’s doohickeys with you around.”

            “Um... I think I’ll take that as a compliment, Jack.”

            Jack stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder, a genial smile on his face.  “Take it whatever way you like, Danny boy, as long as it makes you happy.”  Before Daniel had a chance to respond, he was giving orders.

            “Teal’c, you’re on watch.  It looks safe, but you never know when weird aliens are going to pop up in front of you.”   Ignoring Teal’c’s raised eyebrow, he went on.  “Carter, you keep fooling with your thingeys, try to find us a way in.  Daniel, we’re gonna be digging.”

            “I will remain vigilant, O’Neill.”

            “Yes, sir.  SG-5 said they saw the top of a door when they were here.  It shouldn’t be too hard to get in.”

            “You’re going to be... digging in the sand, Jack?”  Daniel was looking at him with mock wonder on his face, eyebrows raised.

            “Hey, I want to get this over with and go home.  If digging in the sand will speed this up, then that’s what I’m gonna do.  Come on, what are you waiting for?”

            “Er... nothing, Jack.”

            “Then get moving, will ya?”

            “Sure, Jack, whatever you say.”

~*~

            “Okay, kids, pack it up, we’re leaving.”  They had been digging for over an hour, while the sand drifted in and undid most of their work.  After all that time, they had only been able to uncover the very top of the pyramid, and Jack was tired of the whole thing.

            “But, Jack – “

            “Ah-ah!   Not another word, Daniel.   We can’t uncover this pyramid, let alone get into it.  It’s time to go home.   Okay, everyone move out.”

            Daniel was frustrated.  He had really be looking forward to studying the writings on this pyramid, and now Jack was just giving up.  It seemed so stupid, after all the time they had spent here, but that was Jack for you.   He didn’t have much patience at the best of times, and archaeology was beyond him.

            Sam was gathering up her instruments, as well as the samples she had collected.  Teal’c, who had been carefully keeping watch, hefted his staff weapon and moved to join Jack, looking as relieved as Daniel had ever seen him.  These warrior types didn’t seem to be too strong on patience, Daniel reflected.

            Taking a last look at the pyramid, Daniel suddenly noticed something.   At the very bottom of the exposed area, he saw a curve of red stone, sparkling in the desert sun.   Fascinated, he knelt down by it, and after a few moments of digging the entire round stone was revealed.   Oddly enough, it reminded him of the Asgard transportation devices, and he wondered if there could possibly be a connection.  If so, it could mean almost anything!  It was at times like this that Daniel realised how much there was to know in the universe, and how little time there was to learn it.

            “Daniel?”

            Oh, there was Jack again.  “Hey, Jack, look at this!”

            “Yeah, it’s the top of a pyramid.  I’ve seen it before, Daniel, and it’s all we’re going to see of it, too.   Come on.”

            “But, Jack, it’s like that Asgard transportation device from Cimmeria.   To find one of these on a Mayan pyramid is incredible – “

            Too late, Jack saw Daniel reaching out a hand to towards the stone.   “Get away from that, Daniel!   Don’t touch it, for Pete’s sake!”

            But at that moment, Daniel touched the device and vanished, leaving his three stunned teammates behind him.  Jack stared at the stone, making a quick decision.  “Carter, Teal’c, you stay here.  I’m going in after Daniel.”  He saw that they were both about to protest, but he didn’t have time for that, and they couldn’t ALL go in! What if it was a trap?   “No arguments.  I’ll have him out of there soon.”

            Leaving his teammates staring after him, Jack walked to the device.   “For cryin’ out loud, Daniel,” he muttered,”when are you gonna learn not to look with your fingers?”   Who knew what trouble the kid had gotten himself into this time?  Why hadn’t he listened?  Why hadn’t Jack kept a closer eye on Daniel?  If he was in trouble now, it was no one’s fault but Jack’s.  After all, he knew what Daniel was like, and he should have been more careful.  Pushing from his mind images of Daniel captured by the Goa’uld, held by a ribbon device, shot, eaten, his body lying broken at the bottom of a flight of stairs, Jack reached the device.  He took one deep breath, and then he pressed the stone.  There was a strange rushing sensation, and he found himself in darkness.   Quickly shining his flashlight around the room, he saw a figure crouched by the far wall.   For a moment his heart flew into his mouth at the thought that Daniel was badly hurt.  Then he saw that the archaeologist was sitting there with his flashlight, studying the writing that covered the walls.

            Relief flooded over him, and that very relief made him angry.   “Daniel?”

            The figure turned around, surprised.  “Jack?  What are you doing here?”

            “What do you think I’m doing here?  Look, Daniel, how many times have I told you not to touch anything?”

            “Oh... uh... sorry, Jack.  I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

            

            He looked so contrite that Jack’s heart softened in spite of himself.   “Just make sure you think next time, okay?  I don’t want any problems today, they’re way too much trouble.  I just want to get home without evil aliens or serious injuries for once.”

            “Right, Jack.  I’ll think next time.”

            Jack clapped him on the shoulder.  “That’s my boy.  Now, let’s go home.”

            Daniel looked at him furtively, guilt in his eyes.  “Um... I hate to say this, Jack, but how do we do that?”

            “What?”

            “Well... I don’t see any way to get outside again.  That device may have been a dead end or a trap... or something.   I’m hoping that this writing will tell me more.”

            Jack looked around, and knew that Daniel was right.  They were in a large stone room without any visible exits or devices.  Maybe it _was_ a trap.  “This is all I need,” he muttered under his breath.

            Daniel was still staring at him, sadness and guilt in his face.   “Jack, I’m really sorry, it’s all my fault.  Now you’re in the same mess I am.”  The young man bowed his head onto his arms, the picture of misery.

            “For cryin’ out loud, Daniel, don’t be like that!  We’ll find a way out of this.”

            The young man, his face still buried in his arms, muttered something to himself, but Jack heard it.  “You shouldn’t have come after me.”

            “Daniel, look at me!”  Daniel didn’t move.   “Hey, that’s an order.”   Jack was relieved when he saw the scientist raising his head, eyes haunted by guilt.  He knelt down beside him, his voice softening into an unwonted gentleness.  “It’s... not... your... fault.  I knew it could be a trap, and that’s why I wouldn’t let Carter and Teal’c come with me.   It was my own decision to come in here, so stop worrying.”

            Daniel gazed into his eyes for a moment, then nodded.  “I’ll try, Jack.”

            Jack laid his hand on Daniel’s head and ruffled his hair as if he was a small boy.  “Good.   Now let’s find a way out of here.”

            Daniel’s gaze was steady.  “Right, Jack.”

As he turned back to the wall, Jack heard his radio crackle into life.  “Sir!  Sir, are you alright?”

“Yes, Carter, I’m fine.”

“Daniel..?”

“I’m right here, Sam.”

Jack could hear Sam’s sigh of relief as the sound of Daniel’s voice reached her.   “We’re coming in after you, sir.”

“Negative, Carter, negative!  We’re both fine, but we’re not goin’ anywhere for a while.  There’s no point in us all being trapped here.”

“Trapped?”   The anxiety was back in her voice now.

“Nothing to worry about, Carter, we just... can’t find a way out of here.   Daniel’s working on it.  I want you and Teal’c to go and report back to General Hammond.   Tell him we could be a while.”

“Uh... yes, sir, we’re on our way.  Over and out.”

Jack leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.  “So... any ideas, Daniel?”

“Not yet, Jack, I’m working on it.”

It looked like they would be here for a while.

~*~

            Daniel looked at the endless lines of symbols again, and rubbed his eyes with his hand.  He was acutely aware of Jack sitting there against the wall, with nothing to do.   There was so much to translate!  How was he ever going to find what he needed?   It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.   But he owed it to Jack to find a way out.  After all, if he hadn’t been so stupid and careless, Jack wouldn’t be in this mess at all.   He just couldn’t give up.

            To make things worse, there was an annoying ache in the right side of his stomach.  It had started earlier today, before they went offworld, but it had hardly been noticeable then.   After arriving on P3X-594, it had gone away completely, and Daniel had forgotten all about it.   Now, at the worst possible time, it was back again.   Oh well, it wasn’t actually that painful, so he’d just have to ignore it.

            “Daniel?”

            The young man looked up, his eyes coming back from far away.   “Jack?”

            “You okay?”

            It was only then that Daniel realised he was rubbing his stomach, and probably had been for a while.  Guiltily he stopped, hoping that Jack hadn’t noticed.  “Yeah, I’m fine, Jack.”

            “Find anything yet?”  Good, Jack believed him.  Jack didn’t want any trouble, and Daniel didn’t want to cause him any.  As long as he said he was fine, everything would be alright.

            “Not yet, Jack, but some of these temples have secret springs to open doors.   It just occurred to me that this could be the case here.”

            Jack stood up.  “Right.   You keep looking at those walls, Daniel, and I’ll see if I can find a way out of here.”

            “Uh... Jack?”

            “Daniel?”

            “Be careful, there could also be booby traps or something.   You never know.”

            “Right.   Sounds great.   I’ll just get started then.”  As he walked away, Daniel could hear him muttering to himself.   “Why can’t anything ever be easy?”

~*~

            Hours later, Daniel looked up from his work and sighed.   He had translated many of the writings, but there were many more left as well.  They all seemed to be about culture and history, which were fascinating, of course.   Unfortunately, they didn’t tell him any way to get out of here.  And because Jack was here with him, getting out was definitely the first priority.   To make things even worse, the pain in his stomach was really starting to bother him now; even rubbing didn’t help much anymore.

            Jack had been looking over the whole room, feeling around the walls in the hope of finding a way out, but he’d come up with nothing.   Daniel couldn’t believe how frustrating this was turning out to be.  If he hadn’t been so stupid in the first place ---

            “Daniel?”

            Daniel raised his head, eyes questioning.  “Yes, Jack?”

            The older man’s face was serious as he answered.  “Look, don’t blame yourself, it doesn’t help anything.   Besides, we’ve been over this: it’s my own fault I’m here and not yours.”

            “It’s just that... well... I keep thinking how everything would have been fine if I just hadn’t touched that stone.”

            “Hey,” Jack said, his voice insistent,”what’s done is done.   There’s no point in thinking about that now.   We just have to figure out where to go from here.  Not your fault, got it?   Stop thinking about that.”

            “Sure, Jack.”  The uncertainty was very plain in Daniel’s voice.  Man, that kid was hard to convince sometimes!  At least he knew that Jack didn’t blame him, though.  Besides, they’d find a way out soon, and then everything would be fine.

            At least... he hoped so.

~*~

            “Jack, I think I found it!”

            The cry rang out in the stone chamber, and Jack snapped out of the daze he had lapsed into some time back.  “What?”

            “I think I found the way out of here!”

            Jack stood up and grinned, walking over to stand behind Daniel.   The kid was smiling too, waving his hand excitedly at some scratches on the wall.  To Jack, they looked just like the rest of the scratches on the walls of this crazy place, but apparently they meant something to the archaeologist.  “Good job, Daniel, I knew you could do it.  Now let’s get out of here.”

            Daniel grinned up at him for a moment, and then his brow contracted in concentration.  “If we just press this... and this... and this over here...”  As he finished, a panel in the wall slid open.   Jack favoured Daniel with an approving look and clapped him on the back as the young man stood up.  “Good going, Danny boy.  I think it’s time for us to blow this joint.  What d’ya say?”

            “For once, I agree with that, Jack.  Let’s go.”

            But just then, there was a sound of footsteps down the hall, clanking in an unnervingly familiar way.  Jack barely had time for a “What the – “ before two Serpent Guards appeared in the doorway, staff weapons raised.  As the two men watched, five more came up behind them, all with weapons pointed at the trapped members of SG-1.

            A deep hollow voice spoke from the depths of the leader’s helmet.   “Lower your weapons, or you will die.”

            Jack looked them over for a second, tempted to just open fire and let them have it, but then he thought of Daniel.  Sure, the kid could take care of himself... well, sometimes he could... but Jack knew he couldn’t shoot them all down, and he couldn’t risk Daniel’s life like that.  The two of them shared a glance, then Jack slowly laid his weapon on the floor, Daniel following suit.   They stood there with their hands in the air, nervously eyeing the guards.

            “Hey,” Jack said to them, with his usual assumption of carelessness and bravado,”don’t shoot, we surrender.”

            Great.  What else could go wrong?


End file.
